


Sword Spirits

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link and Tetra meet the spirit within the blade
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 12





	Sword Spirits

  1. **_Sword Spirits_**



**_ Set a month after ‘retrieval’ _ **

Link looked down at the Master Sword. Even when Medli and Makar weren’t praying, the sword still kept its evil repelling capabilities, the blade shone like a star. Link often kept the Master Sword near the Phantom Sword. The two sacred blades were laid out next to each other on Link’s bed.

Link, at random intervals, heard a voice calling out to him. Just now, was one of those times.

“M-master…” Said the voice, the voice faltering, “….m-master….”

Link didn’t want anyone to find out that he was hearing voices, his relationship with Tetra was in testy waters, and he couldn’t risk it because he was losing his mind. Tetra meant too much to him for him to lose her.

Link jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his door, quickly hiding the sacred blades before calling out, “Come in.”

Tetra’s head popped inside the door, before she moved over to sit next to him.

“I came to check on you,” Said Tetra, grabbing Link’s hand, “you’ve been avoiding everyone since Ganon’s funeral.”

“I-I’m f-f-fine, Tet, there’s n-nothing t-to w-w-worry about.” Lied Link, making Tetra narrow her eyes, before she gently grabbed Link’s face.

“Link, I didn’t come up the river on the last banana boat, so I know when you’re lying.” Said Tetra, her eyes still narrowed, “So you can either tell me what’s wrong, or you can sleep out on the deck for the next couple of years.”

Link swallowed before looking down at his lap, “I’m going crazy.”

Tetra was confused, what did Link mean by crazy? “What do you mean?” Tetra prodded.

“I’ve been h-hearing a-a-a v-voice,” Stuttered Link, tears welling up in his eyes, “from the Master Sword, it’s been calling to me, calling me ‘master’.”

Tetra looked over Link’s shoulder and spotted the sword, it’s blade glowing in the low light. Tetra reached out and grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, before removing it from it’s scabbard and placed the tip of the blade on the floor of the cabin.

Tetra placed her right hand over the gem in the hilt and her eyes glowed a pure blue, the tri force of wisdom briefly materialising on the back of her right hand. Link could only look on as Tetra started speaking to the blade.

“Whoever or what ever is in there, I command you to stop.” Said Tetra, “As the Goddess reborn, I forbid you from ever causing harm to innocent people.”

Tetra’s eyes then stopped glowing and the tri force of wisdom vanished from existence. Tetra looked down at the sword, before the blade glowed and a woman who looked like the fairy queen shot out of the blade. The woman floated in the air before speaking.

“Master, Your Grace.” Said the woman, looking down at the two.

Tetra quickly threw a knife at the woman, which harmlessly bounced off of the woman’s face, and landed on the floor.

The woman just floated there, before looking down at the knife, “Forgive me, Your Grace, but I am not familiar with that type of greeting.”

Tetra looked between the woman and the knife on the floor, before she left the room and came back with one of her cutlasses. Link noticed that it was the ceremonial one he gave her, it was pink in certain areas, while the blade resembled feathers on a bird’s wing*.

Link watched as Tetra held the sword to the woman’s throat, “Who are you, and how are you here?”

The woman floated in the air for a few moments before the Phantom Sword vibrated.

“I am Fi.” Said the woman, “I am a servant of the White Goddess Hylia, created by the Fierce Deity Oni. I serve the Chosen Hero and the Goddess Reborn.”

Tetra was quiet, before she looked at Link and the Master Sword and then back at Fi, “So, the reason you’ve been making Link think her was going insane, was to tell him that you’re awake.”

“It was not my intention to scare or make master Link question his sanity, but your statement is correct, our Grace.” Stated Fi, looking down at Tetra.

“What are you?” Tetra questioned, as Link watched on.

“I am a spirit, Your Grace.” Said Fi, “If it is your wish, I can return to the blade until you call for me.”

Tetra nodded and Fi flew back into the Master Sword.

** *8 years later* **

Tetra rushed into the Cabin, reaching under her and Link’s bed and pulling the Master Sword from beneath it. Link followed behind her, quietly depositing Daphnes into his cot before joining Tetra.

“Fi.” Said Tetra, her voice commanding.

Fi quickly shot from the Master Sword, making Daphnes giggle wildly as he spotted the spirit.

“Yes, your Grace?” Responded Fi, her face pointing down at Tetra and Link.

“What do you know of things called ‘Lokomos’?” Questioned Tetra, her hands falling to her hips.

“Lokomos are a species of individuals of short stature, that require the use of a steam powered wheel chair in order to travel long distances. They serve a group of spirits that were given this land by the Golden Goddesses during the formation of the world. One of said spirits fell and proclaimed himself demon king. The spirit has since vanished after he was discovered by the Demon King Demise and absorbed into his being. Since the previous incarnations of Demise have been defeated, then there is a great chance that said spirit has been destroyed.” Said Fi, releasing all the information she knew.

“What about a being called Malladus?” Link asked, making Fi look at him.

“There is no being called Malladus recorded in my memory,” Said Fi, “There is a 95% chance that Malladus is the current incarnation of Demise.”

Link swore under his breath.

“Fi, one last question,” Said Tetra, quietly shooting Link a dirty look, “Do you know of the presence of the Spirit in the Phantom Sword?”

“Affirmative, Your Grace” Responded Fi, “His name is Chronos and when he is able to produce a physical form, he would bear resemblance to master Link.”

Tetra only sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> *The sword Tetra is holding is the Regal Cutlass from Hyrule Warriors Legends


End file.
